Mother and Daughter Reunited
by csinycastle85
Summary: The title says it all. It is the same story just this time less errors in the story.
1. The First Step

Mother and Daughter Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Chapter 1-The First Step

It happened again. Li Mei-Lin known as Lynn to her friends, had been having the same recurring bad dream of being snatched. At fifteen, Lynn had everything going for her, straight A's, talented soccer player, greatest friends not to mention being strikingly beautiful, svelte figure, and chestnut brown hair and blessed with a great fashion sense. There were two things that were not quite as good, one her father and step-mother never being around, and two the persistent nightmare.

The recurrence intervention happened at her weekly sleepovers at her home, a one acre mansion, this time to celebrate the end of the school year.

That night during the sleepover, one minute Lynn was fine the next minute she was tossing, turning, and whimpering. Wynter Leeng, notices and wakes Lynn up.

"Lynn is you having the bad dream again?"

"Yeah the same dream where I am taken from someone by someone by force when I was young, but I cannot figure who I was taken from."

"You know I think you should see a psychiatrist. I know of one at Minitown Medical Center whose appointments are made a year in advance but I can get you an immediate consultation. We need to figure out what the dream is about."

"Thanks Wynter, I knew I can count on you."

Lynn and Wynter chatted for a bit before both drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile early morning in Port Charles …

Felicia begins tossing, turning and crying, _flashback fourteen and a half years…_

_December, 1985:_

_Right as the divorce proceedings were coming to end and the judge about to award full custody of then 8-month old Cassidy Emma Cummings-Zhan to Felicia; Shane (later known as William) and Felicia in an argument_

"_Give me the kid and no one gets hurt."_

"_Where are you taking Cassidy?"_

"_None of your business, now give her to me."_

"_Not until you tell me."_

"_That is it, I have had it with you, you don't deserve to be her mother."_

_Shane pushed Felicia and got a hold of the screaming infant before she fell, Shane gets away before Felicia could get up._

_Back to present day June, 2000:_

"Nooo, please not my baby, please."

Mac startled, rouses Felicia.

"Honey you are having the bad dream again. Maybe you should call Kevin, and tell him and see what he thinks. I cannot bear to see you suffer like this anymore."

Felicia clams down, kisses Mac and said, "Thanks sweetheart maybe that will help."

Before long, Felicia fell asleep in Mac's arms.

A week later, Lynn is have consultation session with Dr. Kevin Collins.

"So Mei-Ling what seems to be bothering you ?" asked Dr. Collins after being a rattled himself when Mei-Ling entered.

"Well I have had the same recurring nightmare for awhile now and I want to know what I can do to stop it."

"What was the nightmare about?"

"That there was snatching going on and not sure who is really involved."

"And it has been going on for sometime?"

"Yes."

"Wow this time I am at a loss for words. What I can suggest is you keep a journal and record what you can remember every morning or whenever needed."

"Ok thank you Dr. Collins. Just talking about it is helping me."

Then Lynn remember something.

"Oh I forgot. I have something to show you, I found this a while ago."

Lynn handed over the picture. When Kevin saw the picture, he froze.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Lynn a bit startled.

"No, no. Lynn could I hold on to this?"

"Yeah sure"

What Lynn did not know was that picture was about to change her life.

Ten minutes later, Kevin went to this boss' office to talk over the consultation case he just had with Mei-Ling.

"Dr. Leeng?" asked Kevin knocking on his boss' door, " I need to talk you about something."

"Yes Kevin? Come in, sit down. What is it?"

"It is the patient I just had…"

"Yeah my daughter's best friend, Lynn."

"Yeah I talked with her and she seems fine. I asked her what was bothering her and she told me. However, from the moment she entered my office. I knew something was up. Then right before she left she showed me a picture and my suspicions were confirmed."

"Which is what?"

"The woman in the picture is a friend of mine from back home in Port Charles, NY. I remember her telling me about a daughter that was taken from her. She never gave up hope that her baby is out there somewhere and had hopes of finding her."

There was a bit of silence, then Dr. Leeng said, "I see. I think I should contact the authorities and do something. All I know is that Lynn has been living on her own for quite sometime now. Her dad is never home anymore."

"Good idea. While you notify the authorities, is it okay that I contact the biological mother and let Lynn know the truth?"

"Okay, normally breaking the confidentiality agreement is against the rules but this time it is different. And I will have Lynn give you a call."

"Okay thanks."

An hour later Lynn gave Dr. Collins a call.

"Dr. Collins, Wynter's dad told me that you need to talk to me as soon as possible and that it is urgent."

"Yeah it is but you might want to sit down."

Lynn nervously sits down.

"Remember the picture you showed me?"

"Yes," said Lynn , not knowing what was about to happen.

"Well the thing is that the lady in the picture you showed me happens to be a good friend of mine. She has been searching for her missing daughter and you could be the daughter she is looking for."

Lynn shocked at the revelation uttered meekly, "No, that can't be, my real mother is dead, my dad told me so.

_May, 1995 Li Mei-Ling with her dad_

"_Is my real mother still alive?"_

"_No, she died a long time ago."_

"_But how?"_

"_Enough Mei-Ling, not one more word about this subject."_

_Present day, June 2000_

"Well your dad hasn't been telling you the truth. My friend is now living in Port Charles, which is in upstate New York and has been doing everything she could to find what she had lost."

After being told who her mother could be, Lynn , seemed to have taken it well after a bit of explaining. After that she was more than willing to do what it takes to reunite with her mom, her real mom.

At 5:30pm Kevin drove home not sure what he should be thinking of feeling.

Once he got home he found Lucy in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Lucy sensed something was wrong when she saw Kevin.

"Kevin, honey is everything all right? You seem like something heavy dropped on you."

"Well if you want to hear this, be sure you are ready."

"Okay, tell me."

"Well to start off, remember how when we were back in Port Charles Felicia would talk about her long lost daughter and how she wants to find her?"

"Yeah it was such a sad thing to hear about, I mean who would do such a thing?"

"Well," continued Kevin, "One of my new patients reminds me of Felicia, which could mean only one thing."

"You found Felicia's daughter?"

"It could be her, but we need to do DNA testing."

Just then the phone rang, Lucy answered it.

"Hi Felicia how are you? I am good, Kevin doing well too. Please send my love to everyone back home okay?"

Lucy then looked at Kevin and mouthed, "Felicia wants to talk to you."

Kevin got the phone from Lucy, said, "Hi Felicia, how is everyone?"

Kevin and Felicia then chatted for a bit and heard about the nightmare Felicia had.

"Uh Felicia, I have some startling news for you. A patient of mine today, Li Mei-Ling or Lynn reminded me of you, physically and literally."

Felicia froze.

_Could this be the news I have been hoping for?"_

"I think I may have found your daughter, your little girl who you have been searching for.

Felicia nearly fainted but regained her composure.

"Kevin, how old is Lynn ?"

"Fifteen."

_The age sounds about right_


	2. The Happy Reunion part 1

Mother and Daughter Reunited

­Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: For most of you who do not watch GH Maria is pronounced "Mariah".

After being told about her daughter possibly being found, she first called Sean to tell him what happened.

"Sean remember how I have being searching for my long lost daughter? Well with help of Kevin Collins, I may have found her."

"Princess, say no more, I am on my way. Tiffany insists on coming too."

"What about her job?"

"She is the director and is allotted an extended period of leave of absence when she needs it."

"Ok, I will see the two of you soon then. Is there anything you want me to do before then?"

"Yeah let the Texas authorities know what just transpired and submit a sample of your DNA for testing just to be sure."

"Will do. Sean, thank you for being you."

"Sure princess, you know I would do anything for you."

Felicia hung up the phone and called the authorities in Texas to let them know the development. After that she called Maria, It was her grandmother who had helped her through the pain of the ordeal.

_Flashback fourteen and a half years…December 20, 1985 (three days after Cassidy was taken) Felicia with her grandmother Maria_

"_Felicia you need to get some sleep, you have not slept since it happened."_

"_No I cannot sleep until I have her in my arms."_

"_Oh my darling." (Hugs Felicia)_

Felicia dialed the number and patiently waited for the pick up.

"Hello?" answered Maria.

"Grandmother, it is me Felicia. How are the girls?"

"Felicia my love how are you? How is everyone? The girls are fine."

"I am doing great everyone is great. Grandmother I have some news to tell you and you might want to sit down because it is important."

"All right, I am ready to hear the news."

"Remember the night Cassidy was taken?"

"Oh yes that was a dreadful night."

"Well the thing is a friend of mine, Kevin Collins, he might have found Cassidy.

There was silence on the other end.

"Grandmother are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I am. Oh Felicia that is wonderful news. But are you for certain that it is her?"

"Well we are working on that right now. Remember Sean? He is on his way over from Boston to help in any way he can I will be going to GH to submit a DNA sample, you know the swab of the cheek. Then I will soon find out."

"Will you let me know when you find out Felicia?"

"Absolutely Grandmother. I love you."

"I love you too."

A few days later at Minitown Medical Center , Lynn and Wynter were waiting anxiously for the DNA results.

"This is it Lynn the moment of truth is upon us. Geez I am more nervous than you are and it is your results."

Lynn lightly punched Wynter in the arm.

Kevin then walked in and the two quit joking around.

"Dr. Collins, do you have the results."

"Yes I do, and you are the daughter Felicia is looking for."

Lynn stunned but then said, "Thank you Dr. Collins at least now I can end this nightmare."

Meanwhile in Port Charles Felicia was about to get the confirmation she had waited so long to hear.

Felicia along with Mac, Tiffany, Bobbie, Anna, and Robert were at Tony's office when both Tony and Sean came in.

"Before we hear the DNA results, I would like to thank everyone who has been so supportive the last few days."

Felicia then turned to Sean.

"Princess, the DNA results are in and…"

"And what?" Felicia asked nervously.

"And Li Mei-Ling is Cassidy Emma, the baby girl you lost fourteen and a half years ago."

Felicia fainted but Mac caught her just in time and got her on the couch as Tiffany got her a cup of water.

When she came to she saw that Robin was there and that Mac had told her what happened.

"Felicia, are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess I am."

Later that night Felicia called Maria as promised.

"Grandmother I have found Cassidy. She has being going under the name of Li Mei-Ling."

"Oh that is the best news ever."

"Yeah I know. If it had not been for you I am not sure I could have made it through."

Maria speechless at first but then said, "Honey could promise me one thing?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Once you have seen and talked with Cassidy, could you call me?"

"Sure. As soon as I can see her and have talked to her and caught her up I will call you and let her talk to her."

A few days later Felicia along with Mac, Sean, and Robert flew to Minitown so that Felicia and Cassidy could reunite.

"I cannot believe that this is finally happening, I am going to see my little girl after all these years."

After arriving at the airport Robert said to Felicia, "Ok you and Mac go ahead to the hospital where Kevin and Cassidy are. I will be staying here with Sean and the a few Texas authorities and airport officials. The couple who took your daughter is due in early tomorrow afternoon and we will handle everything. Don't worry just go and see you daughter."

On the ride to the hospital Felicia started to get nervous.

"Oh Mac what should I say? I am such a wreck right now."

"Don't be, you will know what to say in time," Mac told Felicia reassuringly.

Once they reached their destination, Kevin greets them at the lobby and walks them to his office where Lynn is sitting and waiting.

"Ok Felicia are you ready?"

"Yes I am. I have been waiting for fourteen and a half years for this."

Kevin opened the door and mother and daughter see each other for the first time. Frozen at first then Lynn stood up and ran into Felicia's arms.

Felicia said with tears of joy in her eyes, "My daughter, my little one, I finally found you and have you back in my arms. Let me get a good look at you."

Felicia looked at Lynn and added, "My you have grown so beautifully."

Lynn also with tears in her eyes, "Mom my life now feels complete, now that I am here with you."

"Me too."

Felicia then remembered, "Oh sweetie there is someone I would like you to meet."

Felicia introduced Lynn to Mac.

"It is good to meet and you good to see mother and daughter reunited."

"It is good to meet you too."

"Felicia, why don't you and your daughter catch up a bit while Kevin and I go and get some coffee and catch up ourselves?"

"Okay thanks."

The door closed and Felicia hugged her little girl again and they started talking and catching up.

"So my original name is Cassidy Emma Cummings-Zhan? Wow my old name sounds so much prettier than my current 'Li Mei-Ling.'"

"Yes it sure does because when I first held you after you were born, you were the prettiest baby."

"And Mac?"

"Well I married him a few years ago and he is now the father to my girls, Maxie and Georgie, your sisters. Right now they are in Texas with their great-grandmother…wait come to think of it, your great-grandmother Maria."

"So I am guessing that great-grandmother Maria raised you?"

"Yeah she did."

"Will I be able to talk to either great-grandmother, Maxie or Georgie soon?"

"Yes, as soon as tonight. Your great-grandmother should be telling them soon. Oh before I forget, you also have a wonderful cousin, her name is Robin."

"Wow, I have missed a lot."

"I know but I will be here to help."

"Mom, I am so glad that we are together now. Can you promise me one thing?"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"That we are never separated ever again."

"That is a promise."

"Also can you start calling me Cassidy now?"

"Sure…Cassidy."

Later that night Cassidy, Felicia, and Mac stayed over at Kevin and Lucy's place. Before they got there, they stopped by the mansion as it now has been seized.

When one of the police officers saw Lynn , she told her superior and Lynn and Felicia were cleared to go inside to fetch her belongings.

The house was now quiet as the servants, cooks, and maids have been let go. Lynn fetched all her clothing, school supplies, magazines, bedding her favorite stuffed animal, and her soccer equipment and mementos. As she left the house, she took one last look and got in the car.

At Kevin and Lucy's place, Lucy chatted with Felicia and Mac for a bit, and met Cassidy for the first time.

"Yep Kevin is right, you sure do look like your mother."

As the night went on Cassidy got to know Mac and realized, _He is way better than my wretched dad._

Felicia and Cassidy went to their room and that was when Felicia remembered she needed to call Maria.

Felicia dialed the number on her cell phone as she asked Cassidy, "Are you ready to talk your great grandmother and sisters for the first time?"

"Yeah, I am a little nervous though."

"Don't be."

"Hello Georgie?" It is mom, how are you, Maxie, and great-grandma?"

"Hey mom, we are fine, Maxie and I are having fun here."

"That is good to hear, hey can I speak to great-grandma?"

"Yeah hold on."

Two minutes later Maria picked up the phone.

"Felicia? I am glad you called, the girls have been asking about you and their older sister all day, and when you were going to call."

_Wow, it looks like they are going to get along just fine._

"I am glad to hear everything is going well. Grandma, there is someone who wants to talk to you."

"You mean Cassidy is with you?"

"Yes, she is right here, hold on?"

Felicia handed the phone over to Cassidy, "Go ahead."

Cassidy nervously took the phone and said, "Hi great-grandmother, how are you?"

"Oh my darling, Cassidy is it so good to hear your voice. I am fine thank you. Oh your sisters want to talk to you, would you like to talk them now?"

"Ok, before I hand the phone to Maxie, I only have one more thing to say, and that is I hope to meet you soon sweetie."

"You too great-grandma."

It was not long before Cassidy was talking to her younger sisters.

"Hi Cassidy, I am Maxie, how are you? I can't imagine what you have been through and I can't wait to meet you."

"You too Maxie."

"Hold on Georgie wants to talk to you."

"Hi Cassidy, its Georgie. I know you're tired now, but I can't wait to meet you either. Hope to see you soon."

"Thanks Georgie."

Felicia then talked to Georgie for a little bit and then hung up the phone.

"Well?"

"It felt really good to finally talk to my great-grandmother, Maxie and Georgie."

"I am glad."

It was not long before Cassidy fell asleep in Felicia's arms.


	3. The Happy Reunion part 2

Mother and Daughter Reunited

Chapter 3-The Happy Reunion part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: For most of you who do not watch GH Maria is pronounced "Mariah".

The next morning after Kevin gave Cassidy a ride to school for the last day of school and Lucy gone to run errands, Mac and Felicia had some alone time.

"How does it feel to reunite with your daughter who was taken from you?"

"It is the most incredible feeling. I never thought it would be this wonderful. Mac, I would like to know your honest opinion, what do you think of Cassidy."

"Polite. She seems real good girl. When I talked with her last night, I could also sense that she is a bit scared, I mean after all that she has been through."

"I know. She was a bit nervous before she talked to Maria, Maxie, and Georgie last night. By the way all three of them said hi."

"I bet Maxie and Georgie are having fun in Texas ."

"They are."

"Felicia I have been doing some thinking. After seeing that you and Cassidy had fallen asleep and all the things that the two of you have been through…"

Felicia looked at Mac with keen curiosity on what he was about to say.

"…what I am trying to say is that I want to adopt Cassidy."

Felicia was stunned by what Mac said.

"Oh Mac, you are incredible. Thank you."

Felicia gave Mac the biggest hug.

Twenty minutes later Lucy came home and Felicia told her the good news.

"Oh Mac that is a wonderful," said Lucy, "I know that you are a great dad to Maxie and Georgie, and will be a great dad to Cassidy."

While Mac and Lucy, Felicia called Sean on her phone.

"Hi Princess, how was the reunion?"

"Oh it was extraordinary. Cassidy has grown to be so beautiful; I can't wait for you to meet her."

"I am looking forward to it Princess. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Mac says he wants to adopt Cassidy."

"Wow that is good. I just got the background information on the two people who 'raised' her and from the looks of it Mac can do way better."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why don't you go ahead and start the process. Listen the "parents" are due in soon. Soon the whole nightmare will be over."

"I hope so. Bye Sean."

"Bye Princess."

Felicia then called Maria again.

"Felicia, darling is anything wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong. I was wondering if you can find a good lawyer so the adoption/renunciation process can start."

"You mean?"

"Yes Mac wants to adopt Cassidy."

"Why that is great news. Certainly I will let you know when I find a lawyer okay?"

"Thank you grandmother."

Felicia then called Anna on her phone to give everyone an update.

Anna picked up and got Tiffany, Tony, Bobbie, Robin and Jason over.

"Felicia how are you and Mac? How was the reunion? How is she and have Robert and Sean arrested the 'parents' yet?"

"Mac and I are fine. Oh the reunion was magnificent. Cassidy is fine I guess she is a bit overwhelmed by the recent turn of events. Come to think of it so am I. As of now, the 'parents' have not been arrested yet but soon."

"Oh that is good."

"Oh there is one more thing, are you ready for the surprise?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Mac says he want to adopt Cassidy."

Silence reigned on the other end.

"I know it was a shock to me too. But Mac is serious about this because he does not want me or Cassidy to suffer any longer."

"That is like him to be helpful."

"I know hey I need to go. Mac, Lucy, and I are about to go out to lunch, but I will keep you posted."

"Okay please do."

After Anna closed her phone she said, "It looks like things are going to really great."


	4. The Arrest

Mother and Daughter Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: Warning, this chapter maybe a little disturbing.

An hour after Sean talked with Felicia it was time to put an end to this mess.

Wei-wei looking at William while walking at a casual pace off the plane, "I can't to see how Mei-Ling is doing on her own."

William looking at Wei-wei strangely, "Since when did you care about her?"

A few minutes late the two were stopped by an airport official, "Excuse me but are you Wei-wei and William Li?"

"Yes, why?" asked Wei-wei.

"The official signaling over Sean, Robert and the two Texan authorities which gave Wei-wei a sinking feeling.

"Don't move, we have a warrant for your arrest," said one of the Texan authorities.

"You two are under arrest and have the right to remain silent," said Sean.

Robert added. "Anything you say of or do will be used against in the court of law."

"What are we being arrested for?" asked William in indignation.

"What for you ask? Oh you have to be kidding me. But in case you did forget, William for kidnapping and abduction of Cassidy Emma…"

"Her name is NOT Cassidy Emma, her name is Li-Mei Ling," interrupted William angrily.

"Quiet and not one more word out of you," Sean shot back as he continued, "Ok the abduction of Cassidy Emma from her mother, assault, custodial interference, unlawful flight to avoid prosecution, and child endangerment and Wei-wei for being the accomplice."

William looked at Wei-wei, "Darn it Wei-wei what did you do?"

Wei-wei stayed mum as Sean issued another warning.

"You better watch it mister, you are already in hot water. You make me sick, taking your daughter away from her mother and then just leaving her by herself. Take these two to their waiting flight to Texas ."

On their flight to Texas , William grilled Wei-wei almost to tears.

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

Wei-wei stayed quiet.

"Well what have you got to say for yourself?" demanded William.

Wei-wei not able to take it any longer cracked and said, "Fine it was I who left her the picture of her mother, are you happy now?"

"Why on earth would you do this?"

"After a few years I felt sorry for the girl. And as if you don't remember I was best friends with her biological mother before you instigated this whole mess."

"Oh I cannot believe you, this whole thing was going smoothly and now you screwed it up. I hope you're happy now," muttered William.

Robert overheard the conversation, went over and said, "William you need to zip it or I will tape your mouth shout, do you understand?"


	5. The Road to Closure part 1

Mother and Daughter Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Right after the arrests, Robert escorted William and Wei-wei to their flight as Sean called Felicia and gave her an update.

"Princess, the two people who took your daughter are in custody. Robert is on the plane and I am on my way on the flight."

"Oh good is there anything I should do?"

"Any necessary paperwork. Do you know if Cassidy wants to transfer to PCHS or stay until graduation? Find out and then start the process. After than come to Texas and we can put this behind us once and for all."

"Okay. Thanks again Sean for your help."

"No problem. Hey I will see you, Mac, and Cassidy when you come, okay?"

"Yeah, see you then."

Felicia closed her phone and gave Mac and Lucy the update.

"That is good now that the perpetrators are in jail," said Mac.

"Hey Lucy, do you know the way to the school Cassidy is attending?"

"Yeah sure, as a matter of fact I can take you right now."

Five minutes later they were at the parking lot of Minitown High School .

"Call me when you and Mac, and Cassidy are ready."

"Okay thanks Lucy."

It was not long before Felicia found Cassidy with a few of her friends.. When Cassidy saw Felicia and Mac she ran right into Felicia's arms and the two hugged.

"Mom I missed you even though we have been apart only a few hours."

"I have missed you too."

"Oh Mom," said Cassidy, "I would like you to meet someone."

After that Cassidy motioned her best friend to come over.

"Mom, this is Wynter Leeng, Wynter this is my mom."

"It is nice to meet you," said Wynter, "I am so happy for the two of you."

"Mom if had not been for Wynter I would not have gone to see Dr. Collins and be here with you."

"Thank you Wynter. It means a lot to be here with my daughter."

"You are welcome. I just could not stand to see Cassidy suffer anymore."

"Cassidy, Mac and I would like you to talk you alone."

"Okay," said Cassidy then turning around to Wynter, "I will call you later."

"Okay," replied Wynter and hen she said, "It was nice meeting you again."

"You too."

Cassidy showed Felicia and Mac where she and her friends usually sit to have lunch.

"Cassidy there is something I want to tell you. Mac told me this morning that he would like to adopt you. This means your full name is now going to be Cassidy Emma Jones-Scorpio."

Cassidy shocked and then responded looking at Mac, "I do not mean to be rude but do you really mean it?"

"Yes I do."

Without warning Cassidy got up and went over and gave Mac a big hug.

"Thank you so much," said Cassidy, "You have no idea this makes me feel."

"You are very welcome."

"Honey there is one other thing."

"Yes?" asked Cassidy after sitting back down next to Felicia.

"You have a choice, you can finish high school here or we can start the transfer process and have you attend high school in Port Charles."

"Oh, well that popped in my mind I talked it over with mainly with Wynter and she said I should to with you."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes. Remember our promise?"

"Okay then, do you know if the principal is free?"

"Well, usually she is not, but since I am one of her favorite studemts, she always tries to make time for me."

"Okay then let's go."

Cassidy led Felicia and Mac to the front office where she saw the principal's secretary, Vivanne SunRain.

"Hi Ms. SunRain, is Principal Reyel available? There is something I need to talk to her about."

" Lynn you know that she always tries to make time for you."

"Uh Ms. SunRain I think you should be around when I meet with Principal Reyel. This way can hear the story and why the two people are with me.

Within five minutes Cassidy was telling a part of the story.

"Principal Reyel, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to see me."

"No need to thank me, what can I do for you today?"

"Well I know that you have known me as Lynn for the two years I have been here. Well about a week ago, I found out the truth and who I really am. My birth name was Cassidy Emma Cummings-Zhan but got changed to Li Mei-Ling. I guess this was where I should let my biological mother here tell you the rest. Oh geez where are my manners, this is my mother Felicia, and that is her husband Mac."

Felicia then courageously told her side of the story, tearing up at times, and even showing the only picture she held on to. It was also this time Cassidy heard the whole story and saw a picture of her when she was a baby.

When Felicia finished her story, both the secretary and the principal were in shock.

"You know Cassidy, I instantly saw a striking resemblance between you and your mom when the two of you came in."

Both Cassidy and Felicia smiled.

"Okay now that I have the whole story, what else can I do for you today?"

"Principal Reyel since today is the last of school, I will be moving back to Port Charles with my mom and soon-to-be dad and I would like to transfer to Port Charles High School . Because…" said Cassidy glancing over at Felicia and Mac, "I do not want to be separated any longer from my mom or my dad."

While Cassidy and Principal Reyel began the paperwork, Mac leaned over to Felicia and whispered, "Wow she is already calling me dad."

Felicia replied back quietly, "I am not surprised, I remember how Maxie and Georgie took to you instantly."

Twenty minutes later all paperwork had been filled out and Ms. SunRain, began processing right away.

"Well Cassidy, it has been a pleasure and an honor to have had you attend Minitown High School . And I do wish you and your parents the best of luck and do keep in touch."

"I will Principal Reyel, thank you."

Felicia and Mac shook hands with Principal Reyel.

"Oh Cassidy I got word earlier that the one who took you and the one who helped have been arrested."

"So this means we will be going to Texas soon right?"

"Yes and not only will we put an end to this but you will get to…"

"…meet great-grandmother and my little sisters."

"Yes and then after that go to Port Charles and meet your Cousin Robin."

"Wait before we go, I will still be able to see Wynter from time to time right?"

"Of course."

Just then Felicia's cell phone rang.

"Hi grandma, oh you have found a lawyer?"

"Yes, said she will represent you and help with adoption paperwork."

"Thank you grandma, we will see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

When the trio got back to Kevin and Lucy's place, they prepared for their trip to Texas , luckily Mac thought ahead of time and got two extra tickets."

Before bedtime, Cassidy called Wynter like she promised.

"Hi Lynn , I mean Cassidy."

"It is okay you can call me Lynn if you want to."

"Are you sure it is not going to bring back bad memories?"

"Huh, you are right."

"So I will just call you Cassidy, ok?"

"Okay!"

"So I guess you are leaving soon?"

"Yeah I am leaving in the morning for Texas to get this dealt with and I am also meeting my great-grandmother and two younger sisters."

"Nice."

"Yeah after that I am going to Port Charles with my mom and dad…"

"Whoa back up, you mean…?" asked Wynter.

"Yeah the guy who was with mom today."

"That's great…" Wynter's voice trailed off.

"I know what you are thinking but I will be in touch as soon as I get to Port Charles, I promise."

"Okay."

"Wynter before I go, I just want to thank you again for being the greatest friend. I mean really had it not being for you I would not have reunited with my mom."

"Awww you know I would have done anything for you."

"Bye Wynter I will keep in touch."

"Bye Cassidy hope to hear from you soon!"

The next morning, Kevin and Lucy gave Cassidy, Felicia and Mac a ride to post office to ship most of her stuff to Port Charles and then to the airport."

"Thank you Lucy for having us," Felicia and Cassidy said at the same time and snickered quietly.

"No problem anytime. Cassidy it was a pleasure to meet you too bad we did not have enough time to get to know you better."

"I know."

Lucy looking at Felicia, "And Felicia stay in touch okay?"

"You got it!"

"Mac it was good seeing you again."

Cassidy then turning to Kevin, "Dr. Collins thank you for helping me put an end to this nightmare."

"You can call me Uncle Kevin and it was you who made it happen."

As they were on their flight, Felicia gave Cassidy a picture of three people she was about to meet.

"Great-grandmother is in the middle. Maxie is on her left and Georgie is on her right. Maxie is named after great-grandmother, Maria Maxmillian Jones but the nickname Maxie stuck and Georgie's full name is Georgiana Jones after my great uncle George."

"They look just like you mom."

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do."

"Cassidy," said Mac.

"Yeah dad?"

"We are about to land in Texas , are you nervous?"

"A little bit, but not as much as when I first talked to them a few nights ago."

Within thirty minutes Cassidy had returned to where she was born.

It was not long after that Cassidy had a happy reunion with her great-grandmother, Maria but with Maxie and Georgie as well.

"Oh darling," began Maria hugging Cassidy, "Your mom is right you have grown so beautifully."

Cassidy, Maxie, and Georgie hit off instantly.

"It seems like I have known you forever and I just met you," said Maxie.

"You are really cool," said Georgie.

The rest of the morning the girls hung out and Cassidy embraced the role of the older sister, taught the younger two some soccer skills and fashion. As nighttime approached they had their own sleepover.


	6. The Road to Closure part 2

Mother and Daughter Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

However, the next morning, the mood was a little more serious.

"Cassidy," Felicia said solemnly, "This morning I am going to see one of the two people who took you. You can come or you stay here."

"Mom I am coming. He treated you poorly last time I am going to stand for it this time. I am telling him he is no longer my father."

"How did you know I was talking about the jerk of a biological father?"

"By the way you said it, Mom."

"Ok, after that we meet with the lawyer great-grandmother found."

"For the adoption process right?"

"Yes and the hearing."

"Honey there are two people coming with us. You should meet them first before we should god. One of them is picking us up and the other is meeting us there."

"Within in minutes the doorbell rang."

"Hi Sean," said Felicia, giving Sean a hug, "I am guessing Robert is at where my wretched ex-husband is being held."

"Yeah he is keeping watch, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah oh and my daughter wants to come too."

"You mean your eldest daughter?"

"Yes."

"Is she sure about doing after all she has gone through?"

"She wants to disown her wretched father."

"Wow she is mature beyond her years."

"Yeah I know. I am proud of her."

"Before I go can I meet her first?"

"Yeah sure she's outside with Maria catching up."

Felicia and Sean walked out to the back where Sean gave Maria a quick hug.

"Longtime no see Sean," said Maria.

"Same here."

"Sean I would like you to meet Cassidy. Cassidy this is Uncle Sean, he has been like a father to me."

"It is nice to meet you Cassidy."

"It's nice to meet you too Uncle Sean."

"Are you ladies ready?"

"We're ready."

"Grandmother we will back soon. Tell Mac we will be fine and do not worry the girls."

"Okay be careful."

An hour later, Cassidy and Felicia were at the jail where William is being held. They go through security as Sean was with them.

"Mom," began Cassidy, "Do you know what you will say?"

"Yes I do, you?"

"Yes."

Before they confronted the criminal, Cassidy met her soon-to-be Uncle Robert."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Uncle Robert."

"Okay it is time," said Sean.

Felicia and Cassidy entered and William sneered.

The officer in charge saw and blew on his shrill whistle.

"What do you want woman?" asked William maliciously.

"Hey you better what your tone there," said Robert and Sean at the same time.

Felicia responded fiercely, "Now you listen here William or should I say Shane? What you did to me and my grandmother fourteen and a half years ago was wrong. We suffered because of you. I have my daughter back safe and sound and I hope you like it here because after the hearing I hope I never see you again."

"That is not for you to decide Felicia," spattered William.

"That is enough you moron," interjected Cassidy angrily, " I cannot believe I lived with you all these years and believed ever lie you told me, like my real mother is dead when she is right here, and now seeing you still treating her like dirt. Now I know the truth and you deserve what is coming to you."

"Stay out of this Li Mei-Ling."

"Don't you tell me to do anything," said Cassidy huffing furiously, "And I am now back to my birth name and I am happy. I never want to hear see you again after the hearing. Let's go…MOM."

Cassidy, Felicia, Sean, and Robert left the meeting area with Cassidy feeling better.

"Wow Cassidy," said Felicia giving her a hug, "You really showed him, I am so proud of you."

"Well it had to come out sooner or later."

"I am impressed," said Robert.

"Me too," added Sean, "Most kids would not be able to do what you did."

"Mom there will only be two times I will lose my temper, that was one of them. The other time will be during the hearing, if necessary."

"Okay fair enough warning."

Mother and daughter walked and Robert walked with them while getting to know his niece, as Sean instructed the guards to keep an eye on the prisoner."

"Be sure he does not escape."

"Yes sir," said one of the officers in charge.

Felicia and Cassidy got home safely with Sean and Robert right behind them. Not long after that the lawyer arrived.

"Felicia," began Maria, "This is Michaela, she will be the one representing you and Cassidy at the hearing. And she has the adoption papers drawn up."

Michaela added, "All you, your daughter and current spouse have to do is to initial and sign it, Ms. Jones-Scorpio and the judge will approve it."

Cassidy, Felicia, and Mac all initialed and signed the document.

"Now before I go, I should let you know that the hearing is the day after tomorrow and we will nail this criminal and get him to give up his rights to Cassidy, the same rights he stole from you. I guarantee you."

"Thank you."

"Have a nice day."

With that Felicia knew it was really going to over soon."

Before any of them knew it was time to face the judge. Maria decided to stay with Maxie and Georgie as Mac insisted on accompanying Cassidy and Felicia to the courthouse for the hearing.

Cassidy told Maxie and Georgie, "Soon we will really be sisters. I promise I will never leave you."

"Really?" asked both Maxie and Georgie.

"Yes really."

Cassidy hugged both Maxie and Georgie and then quietly said, "I will see you soon."

What Felicia, Mac, and Maria saw really warmed their hearts.

When Cassidy, Felicia, Mac, Sean, and Robert arrive at the courthouse the only person waiting outside the courtroom was Michaela.

"Is everything okay?" asked Felicia nervously.

"Yes everything is ok," replied Michaela turning to Cassidy, "The man you no longer call father signed over his rights when I visited him this morning.

All five were shocked as Michaela continued, "Apparently what you said Cassidy struck a chord so after I informed him he said he wanted you to have a better life. After the meeting I took the adoption papers straight to the judge and he signed off on the adoption."

"You mean…" asked Cassidy.

"You are now legally Cassidy Emma Jones-Scorpio," said Sean.

This was the greatest news ever as Cassidy both her mom and new dad a hug.

Seeing this was a good time to leave, Michaela whispered to Sean and left.

Robert added, "Congratulations Cassidy and welcome I officially welcome you to the family."

Sean then added, "Michaela said she will be at the hearing and will keep Maria updated."

"So this means we can to back to Port Charles?"

"Yes apparently Michaela saw you three really happy and wanted to spare you the possibility of mental anguish," said Sean.


	7. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

The five of them went back and when Maria saw them all smiling she knew instinctively it was finally over.

"I did not expect you guys to be back so soon, what happened?"

"Yesterday Cassidy said something that resounded with her "former" father and today Michaela announced that not only did he sign over his rights to Cassidy over but the adoption has been approved."

"What about the hearing?" asked Maria.

"Well Michaela sensed the happiness and did not want us to suffer through any anguish so she said she would attend the hearing and keep you updated."

"Fair enough, then I guess it is time to celebrate, the worst is finally over."

Before the celebration began Felicia pulled Cassidy aside.

"I think it is time for you to talk your Cousin Robin and let everyone know we are coming home."

"Okay."

Felicia dialed the number and before long Cassidy was talking to Robin.

"Hi, may I speak to Robin?"

"Yeah this is she, may I ask who is calling?"

"Your Cousin Cassidy."

"Oh hi Cassidy, how are you? How is the adoption and the hearing?"

"I am good, the adoption has been approved and which means I am now Cassidy Emma Jones-Scorpio. As for the hearing it appears that we do not need to be here for the hearing, the lawyer will attend in our place."

"Wow that is good, so I guess you are coming home soon?"

"Yes in tow days," said Cassidy after Felicia signaled two fingers.

"Okay we will see you then. Oh we received your belongings and have your room set up."

"Thank you."

"Oh and please let everyone know that your Aunt Anna and Aunt Tiffany says hi."

"Ok will do. See you soon Robin."

"You too."

After talking with Robin, Cassidy was in such a good mood.

"Mom I can't wait to go home."

"I bet I can tell it in your voice."

"By the way Aunt Anna and Aunt Tiffany both said hi."

"Oh I know you will just love Aunt Anna and Aunt Tiffany."

After the call Robin relayed what Cassidy told her to her mom and Tiffany.

"I am thinking we should put together a 'Welcome Home Cassidy Emma Jones-Scorpio' party what do you think?" asked Robin.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, said Tiffany.

As Robin started planning and putting together the details for Cassidy's party, Cassidy was celebrating with her mom and family she was supposed to be with.

Two days flew by in a blur and it was time for Cassidy to go home with her family.

"I had fun great-grandma," said Cassidy giving Maria a hug.

"Come visit when you can okay?"

"Okay I will."

"Ready to go?" asked Felicia.

"Ready," replied Cassidy, Maxie, and Georgie at the same time, which caused all three of them to giggle at the same time.

Four hours later Cassidy was almost home when Robert got a call.

"Dad, said Robin in a hushed voice, "When you get home one, make sure you have not eaten yet, don't worry you will be able to afterward, and two then have Felicia and Cassidy come in the door last, after you, Uncle Mac, Maxie, Georgie, and Uncle Sean, ok?"

"Uh okay why are you being so secretive?"

"It is a surprise party for Cassidy."

"Okay then see you soon sweetheart."

"See you soon dad."

Robert turned around and announced, "Um I need to talk with Mac, Felicia, Maxie, Georgie and Sean really quick."

Robert quickly told the five of them what Robin told him which got Cassidy wondering, _What is going?_

When they reached the Scorpio residence, Mac, Maxie, Georgie, Robert, and Sean went in first as Felicia and Cassidy walked slow behind. What Cassidy did not know she was about to be surprised.

Right as she stepped in the door after her mom, a loud "Surprise" came from all directions and Cassidy was stunned beyond words.

"Oh my goodness, I, I, I don't what to say."

Cassidy looked around and saw a 'Welcome Home' banner just for her.

There of course was her dad, two younger sisters along with Uncle Robert, Uncle Sean. But there were three unfamiliar faces.

"Cassidy, there are three people I would like you to meet, your Cousin Robin, Aunt Anna and Aunt Tiffany.

Of the three, Tiffany was the first to say, "Welcome Cassidy to your new home. My you certainly do you look like your mom."

Robin then gave Cassidy a hug and said, "Hey Cassidy, I know that you are going to love it here. I can show you around once you get settled in. How does that sound?"

"That sound great, thanks Robin."

"That was sweet of you Robin," said Felicia.

Robin beamed and then said, "Oh Felicia, I got a phone call from Maria earlier and she wants you to call her back."

Felicia and Cassidy immediately knew what it was about.

Robin got crowd into the kitchen since most of them were hungry leaving Cassidy and Felicia alone in the living room to make the phone call.

"Hello grandmother? Yes are back safe and sound in Port Charles. We got your message, did Michaela call you? How did the hearing go?"

"Well Michaela called not long after you left. As it turns out a hearing was not necessary, because your wretched ex was killed an hour before his hearing by his cell mate in brawl dare."

"Well I guess he was that type to let something happen to him. At least now he is out of the picture for good."

"Also there is one more thing I need to update you on."

"Oh what?'

"Remember your best friend May from before this whole nightmare started?"

"Yeah?"

"Well apparently her name is Wei-wei and she plead no contest to her charge and is serving six months in a minimum security for women."

Felicia relayed everything to Cassidy and she breathed a big sigh of relief. After Cassidy talked to Maria for a bit. After that mother and daughter went to the kitchen and to give everyone the update of what they heard.

The rest of the afternoon went eventfully as Cassidy got to know Robin, Anna, Robert, Tiffany, Sean all a bit better.

Right after dinner Cassidy remembered she had a promise to keep.

"Mom?" asked Cassidy after drying the dishes.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I promised Wynter I would call her when I get to Port Charles."

"Ok go ahead, I will go into the living room and you can make the call but don't talk too long."

"Okay thanks mom."

Cassidy dialed the number within a second Wynter answered.

"Hey girl how are you? How is Port Charles? How is everything?"

"Good, the adoption went through, I won't have to deal with that jerk I used to call dad anymore. Port Charles is good a bit overcast though."

"That is good to hear, I miss you though."

"Yeah me too."

"Hey I cannot talk to long but keep in touch via email okay?"

"Okay talk to you soon. Bye Cassidy."

"Bye Wynter. Tell your dad I said hello okay?"

"Sure thing, do the same from me okay?"

"Okay!"

Right as Cassidy hung up the phone, her mom along with Aunt Anna, Uncle Robert, Aunt Tiffany, and Uncle Sean came into the kitchen, startling Cassidy a bit.

"Mom is everything okay?"

"Yes, but I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"I know I promised that we will never be separated ever again but just in case and dad agrees with me that if any thing should happen to me and dad well you will need some way to stay with. So now you have not one but two sets of godparents and they happen to be Aunt Anna, Uncle Robert, Aunt Tiffany, and Uncle Sean. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh mom of course not," replied Cassidy breathing a sigh of relief, while giving each of her godparents a big hug. She thought it was something much worse.

Cassidy, her mom and her godparents went to living room with a feeling that everything was going to be swell.


	8. Cassidy's New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: I decided to do a POV from Cassidy's point of view. This is going to get good.

Monday, May 31, 2004

Wow it has been nearly four years since I moved to Port Charles with my mom and ever protective dad. I am now nineteen and life is awesome! I love my little sisters Maxie and Georgie, I have really gotten close to Robin and have the best godparents ever (they try to spoil me whenver they can and may I add that Aunt Tiffany always gives the best hugs?)! What else new? Well I graduated from Port Charles High School two years ago as valedictorian and got a soccer scholarship to play and attend PCU (sweet!) which I just finished my second year and have decided to major in Marketing and minior in Law and Society. I am also working as Alexis' assistant and helping her get whatever and she needs done and babysitting her two girls, Kristina and Molly as well as volunteering at the hospital (talk about being busy) and still making time to hang out with friends (Robin did keep her promise in showing me around not long after I moved here and surprisingly I am getting along with everyone including Tracy Quartermaine). Here is the best part I am currently in a relationship with one of the sweetest and romantic guys, AJ Quartermaine (did I mention is a great kisser?). We have been dating for three years and still going strong! There had been some friction with me and dad at first but once he found out that AJ and I are taking it slowly he relented but still gives AJ a hard time about it. Opps I gotta go, Robin's calling me and we are going for the last dress alterations. Yes she and Jason are getting married in seventeen days and I am on of her bridesmaids. I will write again soon.

Cassidy Emma Jones-Scorpio

P.S. I forgot to included that Wynter and I are still best friends despite the distance. I have gone to see her and she has come to see me during summer despite being busy herself, and yes I have gone to see my great-grandmother as well. And yes I have being spending time with mom and dad as well. Opps I really gotta go now!

Tuesday, June 1, 2004

The last dress alterations went well and when Robin stepped out of the dressing room in her gown, the maid of honor, Kelly (Lee), and us four bridesmaids Lainey (Winters), me, Maxie and Georgie were in awe. Robin looked so beautiful and Jason won't know what hit him. Acck I can't believe I forgot to mention how I met AJ. It was actually right as I was finishing my volunteering shift at the hospital and I was talking with both Drs. Monica and Alan Quartermaine when a handsome blonde came to visit his parents. Monica then beat Alan to the punch and introduced me to the son, AJ. Apparently she thought I was a good match for AJ. After the introductions were made that was when I knew deep down AJ was my soul mate (Ok I know I have not been in a relationship before I know deep down that AJ was the one for me). AJ and I then went to Kelly's for a bit to eat and got to know each other. Here is the sweetest thing he walked me home! We exchanged numbers before he headed over to the ELQ headquarters and I have been with him ever since! Ok I gotta go!

Cassidy Emma Jones-Scorpio

Monday, June 14, 2004

Ok it is now down to three days before Robin and Jason's wedding, everything is set. Now the only things that needs to happen is a girl's spa day for the bridal party tomorrow, the sleepover tomorrow night, the rehearsal dinner the morning after the sleepover, and then the big day when Robin and Jason say their "I do's". Oh before I go I do want to write about how I got my first kiss from AJ, it actually happened when I was seveteen and during the summer after my graduation from PCHS. It was one of those dog days of summer. AJ and I were at the Quartermaine Lake . While we were just swimming and splashing around when suddenly he got a hold of my neck, gently pulled me in and kissed me! I just about died and gone to heaven (figuratively speaking). I thought I was going to tense up the whole time but amazingly I just let it happen naturally with his arms around him and my arms around him. It was seriously one of the many awesome things that happened to me. When I got home (ok AJ carried me) mom instantly knew what had happened and she made me spill the details. After I told her the whole story, that was when she told me about her first real kiss from Frisco (Maxie and Georgie's biological father) and all about him. I was in total amazement when she finished. Oh geez look at the time I need to meet Robin and the other girls at the Metro Court for our sleepover. The next time I write will probably be after the wedding. Until then,

Cassidy Emma Jones-Scorpio

Thursday, June 24, 2004

It has been a week since Robin and Jason's wedding and it was so beautiful and moving and being one of the bridesmaids, one of the greatest experiences ever. The whole thing went off without a hitch. One of many guests in attendance was Uncle Sean, Aunt Tiffany, Cousin Lucas and his wife Ashley. Robin wore a white satin A-line with beaded embroidered metallic bodice and inverted V empire along with a cathedral train. When Jason saw Robin it seemed like he was rendered speechless. As for us girls our dresses were remarkable, I mean hey Robin consulted both me and Maxie. The maid of honor Kelly wore a lilac strapless chiffon with charmeuse rounded neckline and sash at waist. As for us bridesmaids we each wore a lilac halter top chiffon long goddess dress. The reception afterward, after Kelly, AJ, and Uncle Robert gave touching speeches it was time to PAR-TAY! After dancing with dad and Uncle Alan (this could take some getting used to) the rest of the night belonged to AJ. As party went on it was time to catch the bouquet and the garter. Here is the exciting part, I CAUGHT the bouquet! You will not believe who caught the garter…yep AJ! Could this mean something is to come for the both of us? Only time will tell. Well I have to get to bed. Soccer conditioning starts tomorrow. This is Cassidy Emma Jones-Scorpio (I just love my name!) signing off.


End file.
